Lovers Once Again
by LaughOutLoud9
Summary: Scarlett is moving back to London to complete a mission for The Dark Lord. With moving back comes baggage like rekindleing an old love possibly?
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett's' Point Of View

Chapter 1

Well, where to begin? To start off I think I should introduce myself. My name is Scarlett McAllister. I'm a 16 year old Pure-Blooded witch. I'm about 5'6 with blood red colored hair that goes up to my waist. I have the strangest color of eyes. My eyes are actually a golden type of brown. Not to brag but I've been blessed with a nice figure. Got the curves in the right places and the boobs that your boyfriend would want and your girlfriend will hate. It's weird because I look nothing like my mom or dad. They both have the lightest shade of brown hair and neither of my parents have golden eyes like me. My mom has green eyes while my father has brown. When I was younger I actually believed I could have been adopted, but then I saw a picture of my great-great grandmother, and I look exactly like her when she was my age. My parents' names are John and Melissa McAllister. Single child living in this lonely world. My whole family has been a Deatheater. From mom and dad to aunts and uncles, to cousins and what not, they're all Deatheaters. So it was no surprise when my parents told me I was to become one myself. What was the surprise was I was inducted into the Deatheaters at an early age. 15 to be exact. They would call me a rare case. Being 15 and being a girl. That doesn't happen often.

My parents of course are proud of me in following in the families footsteps. In my opinion I could care less but I would never say that aloud. Currently I go to Durmstrang Academy of Magic. Again I'm the rare case, because there hasn't ever been a girl going there in centuries. But guess what? Since the Dark Lord is at large, my family and I are being relocated. Where you may ask. Back to London.

It's not that I hate London but I just don't like it there. Never went to Hogwarts because I went straight to Durmstrang. But because of all this going on I'm going to get my chance. We used to live their until I reached the age of 11 and moved straight to Russia. Left a lot of people behind when I left. Broke many promises as well. But that's not something to talk about right now. According to my parents the Dark Lord has requested a meeting next week, so we can get acquainted with the others. I see no reason why I'm to become friends with everyone else. Trust me I have plenty of friends and a few close ones but seriously, them? I don't think so. The meeting is going to be held at Malfoy Manor. The Malfoys are a very prestigious and well respected family here in London. We know them on a personal level but again that's a story for another time. Other well-known Pure-Blooded families are going to be there as well, so I'm guessing it's going to be a reunion night at Malfoy Manor. I guess it's time to plaster that fake smile on and mingle, time to make some new friends and see some old friends. My parents say that the Dark Lord has a task for me but they don't know what. I'm so not looking forward to this. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett Point of View

Chapter 2

Today is the day of the grand Malfoy Ball. Which I am not looking forward to. Very bad memories come from that place. Well London in general. The reason being I left so much behind when I went to Durmstrang. I was once close to Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and everyone else in that particular Slytherin group. I was best friends with Daphne Greengrass and I was pretty close with her sister Astoria. When we were about 10 they were all were excited in receiving our Hogwarts letter. Everyone besides me.

_Flashback_

"_Oh my god Scarlett! Aren't you excited we're going off to Hogwarts next year! I can't wait to finally be able to go. I've heard so many great things about it. And I can't wait to be sorted in Slytherin!" said Daphne._

"_I know exactly what you mean Daphne! Can't forget about the boys either." Pansy said._

_Daphne said" Especially the boys"_

_Then they all started to laugh._

"_What's wrong Scarlett?" Daphne asked._

"_It's just that I'm not as excited to go like you guys. Besides I've heard Durmstrang is way better. And they focus more on the dark arts." I replied_

"_Durmstrang? Why would you want to go there?" she asked._

_I shrugged," I just think Hogwarts isn't all great. And my parents say Dumbledore is an old coot"_

"_Well who gives a crap on what your parents say! We all promised we were ganna go there! You, me, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Astoria when she's older and even Draco." She said._

_And on cue Draco and the boys walked right in._

"_Hey" they all greeted. Hey we all replied._

"_Oh my god guys! Guess what Scarlett doesn't want to go to Hogwarts!"_

"_Why wouldn't you want to go to Hogwarts?" Blaise asked_

"_I don't know It's just….."_

"_You just what!" the blond boy snapped_

"_Don't you dare speak to me in that tone Malfoy" the red headed girl snapped back._

"_Sorry" he mumbled back_

_That was a strange occurrence that would happen very often. The Malfoy boy had always had a soft spot for the girl._

"_It's just Hogwarts wouldn't be the same if you don't go"_

"_Yea Scar. If you don't go we're going to have it to here with Draco hear complaining about "I miss Scarlett so much I wish she were here." Blaise mocked_

_A spread of pink went across the blond headed boy as he looked down._

"_Don't worry Draco I would miss you to" she said while her checks flushed with embarrassment as well._

"_When will you guys realize you to are so meant to be" Daphne said_

"_Daphne we're only 10. What if I were to meet my prince charming somewhere ?"_

"_Well what if you don't" _

"_Just shut up"_

"_Whatever you say dear, but no matter what you're going to Hogwarts. Promise?"_

"_I promise Daphne and all of you guys. No matter what."_

"_Imma hold you to that alright, and everyone lets go and leave the little lovers alone. "And then she just laughed and walked away and everyone followed._

"_Your ganna go to Hogwarts right?" he asked scared of the answer_

"_Of course I am Draco! Why would I leave you…?" "And everyone else" she added quickly._

_Truth be told little Scarlett indeed have a crush on Draco, but she would never ever tell anyone. Not even Daphne because if she did she would rub it in her face and say "I told you so." And she did not want that._

_Draco looked disappointed when she added the everyone else part. Not that he didn't want her to miss her friends; he just wanted to be special._

"_Good, now you have to pinky promise you won't go to any other school besides Hogwarts."_

"_I pinky promise Draco"_

"_Good" and he pulled her into a warm embrace. Then he pulled away quickly and mumbled a quiet sorry._

"_It's alright Draco. We are best friends, aren't we?"_

_His heart broke because he always had had a crush on her ever since the moment he laid eyes on her._

"_The best"_


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett Point of View

Chapter 3

After going down through memory lane I instantly felt guilty. I try not to think of it as much as I used to like when I was a first and second year. I remember the first day of school during the feast I received 7 howlers and one letter. I knew exactly who they were from so I was mentally prepared for the worst. They were all pretty bad calling me a liar and a promise breaker and what not, but Draco's and Daphne's letter was by far the worst.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the great hall at Durmstrang. I was getting to know everyone around me when I saw my beautiful brown owl swoop down in front of me with letters that were red. Howlers. Everyone else knew what they were of course. First came Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Astoria, Adrian, Marcus, and then Daphne._

"_HOW DARE YOU SCARLETT ANN MCALISSTER! YOU TOLD ME! NO YOU PROMISED ME YOU WERE GOING TO GO TO HOGWARTS! HOW DARE YOU LIE RIGHT IN MY FACE! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR SPEAK TO YOU! I KNOW THAT PRETTY DRAMATIC BUT YOU LIED TO US AND ESPECIALLY ME AND YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT LYING. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON DRACO'S FACE WHEN HE REALIZED YOU WERENT EVEN TRY TO SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! HAVE A NICE LIFE!"_

_I was complete and utterly shocked. Everyone in the hall started at me with wide eyes. When I reached for the letter I knew it was from Draco. I opened it and it read "Why" and that's it. It broke my heart just knowing I crushed and lied to him._

_I got up a quickly walked away completely ignoring all the eyes that were on me._

_End of Flashback_

I can honestly say that is one of the worst if not one it is the worst day of my life. I lost so much that day. I made new friends quickly and made a couple of other friends from Beauxbatons. I remember the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was weird walking into that castle knowing there were people in there who hated my guts to the core.

_Flashback_

_As I walked into the great hall, I knew who was staring at me directly at me. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they got to me so I kept my head up high. It was even more awkward having to sit at their table._

"_Viktor, let's sit somewhere else. Please." I begged. Staring into his eyes._

"_Is that them?" he asked_

_I had told everything about what had happened here in London. From the start to the beginning. Viktor and I became good friends in my second year. We immediately clicked and all._

"_Yes"_

"_Then let's go sit somewhere else then"_

"_Hey Viktor found a seat for us" yelled another one of my close friends named Michael._

_As we walked over I felt those gray eyes on me and Daphne's green ones. Everyone's actually. And It didn't help me feel any better knowing we were going to be here an entire year._

_As the tournament went on I completed ignored all of them. I ran into Blaise and Theo a lot more than I wanted. And one day they decided to talk to me._

"_Scar?" Blaise asked_

_I didn't want to turn around because I was positive if I did I would cry._

"_Were not mad anymore. Actually we got over it a week later when we actually figured out you took us seriously when we said we didn't want you to talk to us anymore." Theo said._

_I don't know what forced me into doing it but I did and I said_

"_No big deal" and I walked away_

_Days later Pansy tried talking to me she kept saying she knew I was sorry and Daphne would defiantly forgive me if I apologized to her, but I kept walking. I was surprised when I got a letter from Astoria telling me Daphne really wanted her friend back and she just missed me. I didn't even bother to reply._

_A couple days before the Yule Ball my friend Andrew asked me and of course I said yes. I had developed a crush you can say on him. All while he asked me I saw Draco from the corner of my eye getting red in the face and I saw his jaw clench. For the Yule Ball I decided to wear this .com/dance/set?id=44386396_

_The night of the Yule Ball Draco finally came up to me a spoke to me._

"_You look beautiful?" I knew that voice from anywhere_

"_Thank you. You look good yourself."_

"_You haven't tried talking to us" there's the Draco I knew straight to the point_

"_I didn't see a reason to." My back was to him_

"_Well I think being friends for 10 years means something don't you think." I could tell he was getting aggravated_

"_If you were my friends you wouldn't have turned your backs on me! No matter what school I went to!" I finally turned to face him. I knew I had tears in my eyes_

"_That's not the point!"_

"_It's exactly the point Draco! Isn't this why you all got mad at me in the first place!" _

"_Scarlett I'm so sorry. I was just so upset about you not being there for me. You promised you were always going to be there." I saw the look in his eyes and I knew this was probably the look he had that night in the great hall._

"_Well I'm sorry Draco" and I walked away never looking back. As I walked out I walked right passed Daphne earning a glare from her._

"_Go back from where you came from bitch."_

"_Will do in a couple of weeks. Don't worry about it"_

_Blaise, Theo, and Draco continued to try to get my attention for the rest of the tournament. And that night of the third task everything changed. When Potter came back claiming the Dark Lord was back I knew it was true. On the way back to Russia I was completely quiet, because I knew what I was headed to when I were to get home. I became a Deatheater during the summer and everything changed._

_End flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett Point of View

It's a few hours before the Malfoy Ball and I'm so not looking forward to it. I haven't seen anyone of them in 2 years. Why would I want to go in the first place, so Daphne can glare daggers at me or Pansy telling me we all need to get over ourselves, and last but not least the boys saying their sorry. I feel bad because I always know that I should be the one apologizing to them. But my pride always gets in the way.

As I was looking through my closet in deciding what I was going to wear my mother came into my room.

"Scarlett?"

"In here mother"

She walked into my closet and looked around to see what I was doing and then she asked

"Are you still deciding on what to wear tonight?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what's really appropriate to see people you haven't seen in years you know"

"Well never mind that you, your father, and I won't be attending anyways"

"What why? Why the sudden change of heart"

"That Dark Lord doesn't think we should be wasting our time partying while you have a big mission ahead of you. Instead of going to the Ball we're going to see the Dark Lord"

"Seeing the Dark Lord? Doesn't he just speak directly at us during the meetings?"

"Well we have a special occasion tonight huh dear?"

"Seems like we do"

"Well I'll be off I'm going to send an owl to Narcissa telling her we aren't able to go"

"Alright I guess I'll just pick out something to wear for that then"

My mother got out of the closet, walked out and closed the door behind her. I walked out and sat on my bed just thinking what would have had happened if we had gone. I knew for a fact some of my Durmstrang friends were going to be there, because I knew many had the Dark Mark. But I knew I wasn't going to be able to use them to hide much longer.

Draco Point of View

Tonight was the night of the Ball. I was overly excited I was going to be able to see Scarlett after 2 long years. I've never been able to forget about her at all. I'm pretty sure she forgot about me and that bloke I saw her snogging after the Yule Ball just adds evidence to my case.

Of course she would move on. Wait! It's not like we were ever in a relationship I mean we were 10. I had feelings for her, and I'm pretty sure she did to. So now there's nothing stopping us. I got dressed and I ran downstairs into the kitchen where my mother was sitting at the table with the Daily Prophet in her hands and a tea cup in front of her.

"Good morning mother" I said as I kissed her check

"Good morning Draco. Sleep well I hope?"

"Yes fine mother. How about you?" my mother hasn't been the same since father has been in Azkaban. She would cry herself to sleep lately and I've been worried sick.

"Yes for once. Excited about tonight dear?" she knew all about the feeling I've been harboring for Scarlett. I'm pretty sure she even knew back then when we were 10.

"Of course Mum. Why wouldn't I?"

"I know Draco. I'm excited myself. I haven't seen Melissa in ages and I suppose it's time to chat up again."

"Not to mention Scarlett is going to be there" I said with a huge grin on my face. My mother smirked

"Oh. Of course dear wouldn't want to forget about her. Oh wait how could we when she's all you talk about"

"That's a lie. I don't talk about her all the time"  
>As I said that someone had flooed right into the parlor. And it was my best mate Blaise.<p>

"Morning Mrs. Malfoy. Morning Draco. Good morning I hope?" he said

"Morning Blaise I was in the middle of telling Draco that he talks about Scarlett all the time. But he says he doesn't."

"What a bunch of bull Draco. I know you know it even your mother knows it. Hell even the whole school does." He said while laughing

"You to just shove off"

Blaise just lifted his hands in surrender and my mother just smiled and sipped her tea. As we were eating our eagle flew in the window and landed on the table with a letter. My mother got it and gave the eagle a treat. He nipped at her fingers happily and flew off. As my mother read the letter she got a frown on her face.

"What's wrong mum?" I asked worriedly

"The McAllister's aren't going to be able to make it to the Ball tonight. Say they got a meeting with the Dark Lord."

"What" I repeated

"Scarlett and her parents aren't coming Draco"

My morning was completely ruined. Not only were my mother and best friend kept pestering me about Scarlett. Now she wasn't going to show up to the Ball. What the hell was that?

"What do you mean they aren't coming? They have to come don't they?" I asked hopefully

"I'm sorry dear. You're just going to have to wait to Hogwarts to see her." With that my mother got up and walked away. While she walked away I started at Blaise disbelieving.

"What the hell!" I got up and knocked the chair over and began pacing in the kitchen. I ran my hand through my hair. A tendency I developed that I do when I'm feeling angry or frustrated.

"Draco come on. Calm down. It's not like you're never going to see her" Blaise tried to reason.

"Its just… I feel like she did this on purpose. Like she still wants to continue avoiding us. When is she going to see that we're not mad anymore?"

"I'm pretty sure she realized that during 4th year when we told her. This is a big deal Draco. The Dark Lord summoned her family for a meeting. I don't think they would make this shit up to get out of the party."

"Your right. Your totally 100% right. Maybe they'll even show up later in the evening."

"See Draco that's the spirit. Don't worry about it relax. Enjoy the party tonight. Snog a few girls in the process. Maybe even get shag while you're at it"

"That's not funny Blaise! You are fully aware that I'm waiting on Scarlett"

"Yes Draco I'm aware cause you tell me every time. But what if she doesn't want you. Or maybe she isn't so saint like, like the Scarlett we knew before."

"Don't you dare care her a slag!" I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"I'm kidding! Gosh Draco you really need that shag and quick" he said while laughing

"Now let me go. I have my own matters to attend to."

Draco reluctantly let him go. Draco stared intently at Blaise while he fixed his shirt.

"See you later tonight Draco" Blaise waved one more time finally walking in the parlor and leaving. Draco could hear the sound of the fireplace as he left. Draco just hoped he was right. He really hoped that Scarlett still had been that little saint she was so many years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett Point of View

Chapter 5

As I sat on my bed I realized that I was actually a little sad that we weren't able to go to the Ball. I knew a few of my close friends where going to be there like Andrew, Kyle, Matt, and Liam. They were also moving to Hogwarts as well. I was really looking forward to seeing them because I haven't seen them all summer. As I sat on my bed I heard my mom yell that I should begin getting ready to go to the meeting. I got up and I looked in my closet to see what I could wear. Usually I wear black but today I wanted to mix it up.

I pulled out a red dress that had sequins hanging on the right shoulder. The dress went to above my knees. I chose black heels to match and red matching lacy bra and knickers. I went ahead and laid everything on my bed and I entered my bathroom. I undressed and went into the shower. The warm water felt good against my back, I wondered what was so important that the Dark Lord summoned us. It had to be something huge. I quickly got out and went into my room to dress. I put on my undergarments and dress. I went to my vanity and applied my make-up. I could have easily done it with magic, but I prefer not to. I used the Smokey eye effect. Black with red and put minimal lip gloss. I did my hair with magic like usual because the muggle way takes much longer, I did some simple curls and voila! I slipped on my heels and I was ready to go.

I walked downstairs to see my parents waiting by the door. My mother spoke up.

"You look stunning as usual Scarlett. Ready to go?"

"Yea let's get going. Are we going to apparate?"

"Yes now hold on tight."

I hated the feeling of apparateing its this ugly feeling you get in your stomach a pull or more like you're going to throw up. Neither is something I like to feel. As I looked around my surroundings everything was so… dull and ugly. We were at the bottom of a hill top and you could see a house in the distance way at the top. There was no way I was going to walk up there in these heels, any heels actually.

"We aren't actually going to walk up there? Are we?" I asked

"Of course we aren't you insolent child!" my father snapped

My dad and I never really got along. I usually just stay out of the way because he gets angry at me for everything. My mother says he loves me deep down. Yea really really deep down.

"Sorry for asking." I felt that pull again and next thing I knew it I was standing at the top right in front of the door, which by the way was really creepy. It had a skull shaped door knob. Who does that!

My father knocked at the door and immediately it opened. I saw a small man there he was short and chubby with rat features. I recognized him as Wormtail.

"Thi-s-s way" he spoke. Creepy voice for a creepy man I thought.

Wormtail led us to a room way in the back. He knocked on the door and I heard someone say enter. As we walked in I noticed it was the Dark Lord sitting on a chair by the fire with Nagini at his side.

"Ah! John, Melissa, Scarlett so nice of you three to join me tonight" he smiled

"Anything for you my Lord" the tall man replied as he bowed

"Please take a seat" Voldemort said with a wave of his wand three chairs appeared in front of them.

"As you know" he continued "We are here to discuss your future Miss McAllister"

"Yes my Lord"

"You do not bear the Mark yet?" the man with the snake like features said. She was a Deatheater but she never got the Mark.

"No my Lord my parents said they had discussed that I was not to receive the Mark until after I graduate school."  
>"Yes that is correct. I remember that very well. Did you know that there are others your age that carry the Mark?"<p>

"Yes my Lord I have all my friends disregarding one carry it."

"Who is this friend that does not carry it?"  
>" Liam Adams. My Lord"<p>

"Ah. The Adams yes I remember I had spoken to them about it. I think tonight little Liam deserves the Mark. Don't you think so Scarlett?"

"Yes My Lord" even though I hated the idea so much I couldn't say no. saying no was like I was begging for death. Liam has never wanted to become a Deatheater. He never fully supported all the prejudices like everyone else. I know I didn't either. All my friends never fully supported it. Yes we did think we were better, but we didn't think the others deserve to die.

"Where is he now" he asked with a smile on his face. He knew I hated this but he continued it anyways. He was testing me to see how far I could go until I could break.

"At the Malfoy Ball." I said with no emotion

"Well why don't you go fetch him while your parents and I discuss some things"  
>"Yes My Lord" and I walked out of the room and headed towards the door. Once I was outside I took a deep breath and apparated to Malfoy Manor. Yes I knew how to apparate I had my license and everything since I was already 16.<p>

I saw I had reached the gates and stood outside until they opened automatically sensing my presence. As I walked to the front door all I could hear was the clicking of my heels. When I reached the door I knocked three times when someone opened it. It was a small little house elf.

"Come in Ma'am"

"Thank You. Do you know where I could find everyone?" looking around seeing that it was empty.

"Yes everyone is having dinner in the dining room. I'll lead you there." Great just great. I was just going to get there and everyone is going to stare at me and wonder what the hell I was doing. As I followed the little elf we came up to this grand door. As it opened I immediately felt everyone's eyes one me.

"Um...Sorry for interrupting everyone's night but I'm looking for Liam Adams"

Everyone stayed quiet and they just stared at me. I felt too awkward no one was telling me anything. Until I saw blonde women indulge me into a hug. That I returned.

"Scarlett it's so nice to see you again! It's been far too long."

"Narcissa it's good to see you as well. I'm terribly sorry for barging in like that."

"Don't worry dear I thought you weren't going to be able to make it to the party?"

"Actually I'm looking for Liam. Is he anywhere around here?  
>"Yes he actually stepped out back for fresh air. He said he wasn't feeling well"<br>"Thank you. Once again I'm sorry"

"Go on dear"

I walked towards the door, and what a long way it was. I felt so weird everyone was just staring at me and no one was eating anymore they were just watching me all you could hear were my heels. I finally reached the door after what felt like hours and I slipped outside.

"Liam" I whispered into the dark." Liam"

"What! Who's there?" I took out my wand and whispered _Lumos_

"Scarlett? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it?"

"I couldn't but the Dark Lord wants your presence.""

"What? The Dark Lord? Why?"  
>"I think it's because he wants to give you the Mark."<br>"The Mark? But Scarlett you know I don't want it!"

"I know Liam but I couldn't do anything about it." As I wrapped my arms around him

"Everything is going to be alright." I whispered into his ear. He reluctantly let go.

"C'mon" I laced my fingers with him and tugged him over to the door. As we walked back into the dining room it got quiet again.

"Sorry again everyone enjoy your evening."  
>"No problem dear have a nice evening as well. Good bye Liam Scarlett." Cissy said.<p>

As we left the dining room I noticed the blond boy sitting next to Lucius at the head of the table not looking happy at all. We existed the Manor and apparated away back to the Riddle House.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Point of View

Chapter 6

So far the party has been a total failure and a bore! The party mostly consists of me looking around the ball room and Blaise commenting on which girls are hot and rating them. So not my style, ok maybe at one point it was but not tonight. It doesn't help seeing those Drumstrang guys here either. According to my father they will also be attending Hogwarts this year so my father wants me to make some new friends.

So that's what I'm doing I'm mingling and right now I'm just glaring at the Durmstrang twits. I don't recognize all of them but I do remember Andrew because he took Scarlett to the Yule Ball during 4th year and that just give me a big enough reason to hate him. As the guests keep arriving I keep turning to the door hoping Scarlett might show up.

"She's not going to show up so quit staring at the door." Says a voice behind me and I turn around and see its Daphne. I must admit Daphne looks really pretty but she's nothing compared to Scarlett. I tend to do that often I've tried to have a girlfriend and it always ends with me comparing them to a girl they don't even know and me breaking up with them.

"You never know if the meeting with the Dark Lord is cut short and they have time to show up."

"Even if it was you know she won't want to come anyways." There's Daphne for you. She's always "just forget about her she isn't going to come back". According to Blaise she has always had a crush on me and when Scarlett left it was a perfect opportunity to get at me but to bad I didn't like her. I must admit I went out with her for a while but I ended up just breaking up with her and she was not happy. That's why I took Pansy to the Yule Ball.

"Just face it Draco she doesn't want you or any of us. Look at those boys over there," She nods her head in the Durmstrang twits direction "Those are her friends now and it was her choice no one forced her to go to Durmstrang."

"Daphne just shut the fuck up! Must you always say something bad about her she's your fucken friend!"  
>"She was! Not anymore Draco! I can't wait when the bitch breaks your heart because I'm going to be there to laugh in your face." And with that she just walks away and leaves me dumbstruck.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" it was Blaise.

"She's just ranting about the usual you know."  
>"Scarlett was the topic I guess."<br>"Like always."  
>"Hey you should go talk to those Durmstrang guys; they're pretty cool once you actually talk to them instead of admiring from afar."<p>

"I was not admiring from afar I was glaring at them there's a difference!"

"Well that's not what they think. Come on just give it a chance." He pulled me and next thing I knew it we were right next to the twits.

"Draco this is Andrew, Kyle, Matt, and Liam." He introduced. Andrew was tall about 6'3 he had sandy blond hair and green eyes, totally could tell he was a ladies man. Kyle stood about 6'0 and had golden brown hair with green eyes has well he was way more muscular then anyone one of us, defiantly the athlete. Matt and Liam both had regular brown hair but Liam's was lighter. Liam had blue eyes and Matt had brown. Liam stood as the same height as Andrew and Matt was an inch shorter give or take. All in all they were all handsome. Not that I was checking them out or anything but yea they were going to be some completion this year.

We talked about normal stuff like school mostly because they wanted to know more about Hogwarts. While we were talking I saw Matt whisper something to Liam and I faintly heard the word Scarlett. That got my attention.

"So are you guys friends of Scarlett's'?"

"Draco." Blaise warned.

"Nah there isn't anything wrong with being curious Blaise. Yea we are so what?" Liam said. I automatically didn't like him.

"Just making conversation here nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Of course there isn't anything wrong with that but when you've practically been stalking someone for 6 years that's something to worry about isn't it?"

"I haven't been stalking her." I said through gritted teeth. Who the fuck did this guy think he is.

"Liam back off." Matt said.

"I'm not going to back off because he needs to learn to get the fuck over it and leave her alone."  
>"Liam just back off remember what Scarlett said." Now Kyle was trying to help the situation that obviously wasn't going to end well.<p>

"Who the fuck are you telling me what to do! I doubt you're her boyfriend or something." I saw his jaw clench. Now I'm getting somewhere.

"You know what fuck you! I'm getting out of here before I seriously injury you." And he walked away just .like that. I saw him slip outside to the balcony.

"Like you could!" I yelled back.

"Draco, what the fuck is your problem, you need to calm the fuck down." Blaise said.

"Sorry about that Liam is just over protective over Scarlett so we apologize for his behavior." Matt continued.

"Yea whatever." And I just walked away not wanting to here anymore. I was utterly pissed at this guy coming into MY house and treating me that way.

"Dinner is ready can everyone please head over to the dining room." I heard my father's voice say.

I walked over there and sat right next to my father at the head of the table. Liam hadn't come back. Who gives a shit I thought. About 10 minutes into dinner the grand doors to the dining room opened and how hard was it to believe it was Scarlett standing right there. My heart literally stopped. I hadn't seen her since we were 14. She was beautiful then imagine now at 16. She was stunning.

"Um...Sorry for interrupting everyone's night but I'm looking for Liam Adams" did she seriously skip out on a meeting with the Dark Lord to come looking for that twit!

Everyone stayed quiet and they just stared at her. I would have said something but I just couldn't speak.

"Scarlett it's so nice to see you again! It's been far too long." I saw my mother run up to her and give her a hug.

"Narcissa it's good to see you as well. I'm terribly sorry for barging in like that."

"Don't worry dear I thought you weren't going to be able to make it to the party?"

"Actually I'm looking for Liam. Is he anywhere around here?

"Yes he actually stepped out back for fresh air. He said he wasn't feeling well"

"Thank you. Once again I'm sorry"

"Go on dear"

She walked straight to the door with her held up high. I knew she felt uncomfortable with everyone staying quiet and staring at her like that. Too my left Blaise was sitting next to me with wide eyes. That was Theo's and Pansy's reaction as well. But Daphne's was priceless. She was red in the face jaw clenched and everything.

"Oh my god! That was Scarlett!" Pansy said. "She looks so different! It's only been 2 years and look at her she looks so pretty!"

"She doesn't even look that pretty. She just got taller." Argued Daphne.

"Shut up. Your totally jealous of her." And with that we all laughed and Daphne looked like she was going to explode!

When the laughter died down Scarlett had come out hand in hand with that stupid twit. What the hell!

"Sorry again everyone enjoy your evening."

"No problem dear have a nice evening as well. Good bye Liam Scarlett." My mother said. She walked out of the dining room, and finally I reacted I ran out to see if I could get her to come back for a while after the meeting was over but by the time I got outside she was gone. Why the hell would she come just to get that dumbass and then leave? Why was he so important? I knew she was a Deatheater but I didn't know about him. I had been initiated this summer and my first mission was to kill the great Albus Dumbledore. Yea I know right down right impossible. But I have to do it unless I want my parents and I to die.

As I walked back to the dining room I thought about how this year was going to be. Everything was going to change so drastically. As I sat down Blaise asked

"Did you catch her?"

"Nah she got away."

With that everyone resumed eating but I made a promise to myself I was not going to let her get away this time.


End file.
